In a time synchronized channel hopping network, such as that defined by IEEE 802.14e, the nodes of the network need to remain synchronized. If a central node, such as a node associated with a collector seeks to adjust the time of the network, then there may be an adverse impact to the synchronicity of the network. This is especially true if the network uses Absolute Slot Numbers (“ASN”), which reflects the total number of time slots elapsed since a specific time. If a central node or collector receives an updated time from its external time source using NTP (Network Time Protocol) or other very accurate time source, and adjusts its time then it may fall out of synchronization with the other nodes on the network. In order to restore synchronization, the other nodes on the network need to make a similar adjustment.
One option is to slowly change the time at the collector, e.g. change the time 2 ms at a time. The time adjustment is then propagated through the network as messages are sent through the network. Another option is to send a broadcast message from the collector to inform the nodes of the time change and to instruct the nodes when to implement it. However, these options may require too much time to propagate the time change throughout the network or they may adversely affect the performance of the network. A time difference between the nodes may cause network instability and if the time difference is too large, it may cause the network to fail.